: Analytical Chemistry Shared Resource (ACSR) The goal of Analytical Chemistry Shared Resource (ACSR), which was established in 2001, is to enhance the capabilities and productivity of University of Arizona Cancer Center investigators by providing a cutting-edge centralized Resource to perform analytical chemistry assays for small molecules (<1000 daltons) and pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data analysis and interpretation. The ACSR has accumulated considerable expertise in quantitative analysis of small molecules, including drugs and exogenous and endogenous chemicals in biological specimens, using chromatography-mass spectrometry-based systems and in the development of analytical assay protocols tailored to the needs of UACC investigators. The ACSR provides the following services: 1) consultation on study design including selection of assays and / or development of new assays, coordination with activities of other Shared Resources, and data analysis; 2) development, validation and implementation of cancer-related bioanalytical assays; 3) performance of quantitative and qualitative analysis of cancer therapeutic and preventive agents, nutrients, carcinogens, endogenous biochemical, and imaging agents; 4) pharmacokinetic study design and PK and PD data analysis; 5) metabolomic profiling. During the current grant period, the ACSR has continued to build its repository of analytical assay protocols, many of which can be readily applied to new projects, and thus, the ACSR is able to support a broad spectrum of research projects in a cost-effective manner and with a rapid turnaround time. The leadership of the ACSR is responsive to research needs of the UACC investigators. In the current grant period, this has included the development and implementation of state-of-the-art metabolomic analyses. Services provided by the ACSR are essential for the assessment of drug/nutrient/carcinogen exposure and disposition, and for the measurement of endogenous biochemicals as surrogate cancer-risk biomarkers and endpoint biomarkers in intervention studies. These measurements are indispensable in many established lines of research at the UACC, including preclinical and clinical evaluation of cancer therapeutic drugs and preventive interventions, assessment of biological, environmental, and lifestyle factors associated with cancer risk and disease progression, and identification of potential targets for intervention.